


Bossy

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если люди думают, что сражаться со злом – тяжелый труд, попробовали бы они поухаживать за двумя больными Винчестерами</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bossy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bossy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/60780) by clair beaubien. 



Я удивился, когда парни объявились у меня на пороге посреди ночи, но больше меня поразило, как ужасно они выглядели. У Сэма лицо просто полыхало, а Дин был бледен до зелены. Сэм, вместо того, чтобы топтаться, как обычно, за плечом Дина, держался от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Что-то случилось.  
\- Вы, парни, не радиоактивные, часом?  
Дин хотя бы попытался саркастически ухмыльнуться. Сэм просто глянул свирепо на нас обоих.  
\- Заходите, пока не рухнули у меня на крыльце.  
Оба сделали шаг и тут же остановились.  
\- Заходи, - сказал Дин.  
\- Не указывай, что мне делать, - огрызнулся Сэм. Голос жесткий, что тот асфальт.  
\- Это ты у нас с гриппом, - произнес Дин.  
\- Это ты у нас с пищевым отравлением.  
\- И вы оба будете спать в машине, если сейчас же не войдете.  
Они пялились друг на друга еще пару секунд, потом Дин проворчал что-то себе под нос и вошел первым. При этом он еще больше позеленел и вроде даже покачнулся. Сэм ухватил его под локоть, что я принял было за хороший знак, но только, пока Дин не отодвинулся.   
\- Не нужна мне твоя помощь.  
\- А я тебе и не помогаю, придурок. Я тебя с дороги отодвигаю.  
Просто отлично. Я очутился в эпицентре урагана Винчестер.  
Сэм все равно смотрел и ждал, пока не войдет Дин, и только потом вошел сам.  
Дин бухнулся в ближайшее кресло. Сэм остался стоять у дверей. Оба выглядели больными и злыми. Я мог бы спросить, что случилось, но в данный момент мне было глубоко наплевать. Дин валился с ног, да и Сэм был не лучше.   
\- Ты, марш в комнату для гостей, – велел я Дину. – Сэм, ты прими душ. Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь из вас помер на ковре в моей гостиной. А я пока посмотрю, может смогу раздобыть Пепто и что-нибудь от простуды.  
Они все еще колебались, как будто сделать первый шаг было для них признаком слабости. Наконец, оба потащились в указанных направлениях. Сэм закинул свой рюкзак на плечо, а Дин просто поволок сумку за собой по полу.  
\- Будешь так тащить, она зацепится за что-нибудь и порвется, - заметил Сэм.  
\- Отвали, принцесса.  
Да, ночка будет долгая.  
\- Шевелитесь, - скомандовал я.  
Услышав, как скрипнули пружины кровати и зашумел душ, я покопался в аптечке и пошел сначала к Дину. Он лежал на кровати поверх одеяла, бледный и потный. Все еще немного зеленый и все еще очень сердитый. Пройти через ад и заполучить пищевое отравление. И почему это кажется несправедливым?  
\- Вот, прими, - я протянул ему бутылочку с Пепто-Бисмолом. – А потом, может, соизволишь рассказать, что у вас случилось?  
\- Неудачный бургер случился, - ответил он, проглотив лекарство.  
\- Я не об этом, ты же знаешь.  
\- А, ты о моем занозе-в-заднице брате? Почему бы тебе его не спросить? Он три штата на меня бухтел.   
\- Ага, а ты все это время был жизнерадостен, как солнечный лучик.  
\- Ну простите меня, я вообще-то болею.  
\- Как и твой брат, если ты забыл.  
\- И я в этом виноват? Я велел ему лежать в постели. Я велел ему лежать и пить лекарства. А он что делает? Прется за мной в ливень, вмешивается в ситуацию, которую я и так прекрасно контролирую!  
\- И спасает твою задницу?  
\- Ага. Ты бы видел его, Бобби! Он был великолепен, - горделивая ухмылка Дина продержалась недолго. – Дело не в этом. Он должен был оставаться в постели.  
Эти мальчики мне как сыновья, но иногда, глядя на них, я рад, что у меня нет детей.  
Ну теперь я хотя бы знаю, что происходит.  
\- Отдохни и попытайся удержать свои внутренности в себе, ладно?  
Я принес ему запасное одеяло и ведро на всякий случай, убедился, что путь в ванную свободен. Когда я вернулся на кухню, Сэм съежился над кружкой, в которой шипели, растворяясь, таблетки от простуды. Выглядел он жалко – его лихорадило и трясло, куртка с капюшоном была застегнула под самое горло.   
\- Смотрю, вы с Дином сегодня не в любимчиках друг у друга, а?  
\- Он идиот.   
Если это было возможно, выглядел младший Винчестер еще более больным, чем в момент появления у меня на пороге.   
\- Уточнить не хочешь?  
\- Нет.  
Я становлюсь слишком стар для всего этого…  
\- Я положил запасные одеяла на вторую кровать в гостевой…  
\- Я не останусь с ним в одной комнате.  
Он произнес это так, будто я предложил ему сунуть руку в осиное гнездо.  
\- Когда вы были маленькими, ты с Дином в одной кровати спал.  
\- И он все время стягивал одеяло на себя.  
\- Правда?  
Сэму хотелось сказать «да». Он очень, очень старался, но в конце концов покачал головой.  
\- Нет.  
Хм. Я так не думаю.  
\- Допивай. Если хочешь, я устрою тебя на кушетке.  
\- Да, спасибо.  
Я вернулся в гостевую, забрать подушку и одеяло для Сэма.  
\- Ты не позволишь ему спать на диване, - сообщил мне Дин. – Он ляжет на кровать, даже если мне придется самому его сюда тащить.  
\- Знаешь, Дин, ему двадцать пять.  
\- Ну и что? Он мальчишка.  
\- Твоему отцу исполнилось двадцать пять только через несколько месяцев после твоего рождения.  
\- Да, но…  
Тут до него дошло, и он почти смутился.  
\- Правда? Когда я родился, ему было столько же, сколько и Сэму?  
\- Вообще-то, на несколько месяцев меньше. Все еще думаешь, что Сэм мальчишка?  
\- Пока он младше меня, он мальчишка.  
Ну вот, вернулись, с чего начали.  
\- Отдыхай, Дин.  
\- Нет, - он попытался подняться. – Если Сэм не хочет быть со мной в одной комнате – отлично. Но он ляжет на кровать, а не на диван. Черт, да он на твоем диване даже не поместится.   
Когда он рухнул обратно на кровать, я сказал:   
\- Если сможешь самостоятельно дойти до кушетки, она твоя. А пока тебе даже хуже, чем Сэму, так что заткнись и отдыхай.  
Я оставил Дина и пошел стелить диван. Когда я закончил, Сэм все еще сидел на кухне с кружкой ТераФлю.   
\- Допивай и лезь под одеяло, - велел я ему.  
\- Не надо мной командовать. Мне этого и от Дина хватает.   
\- Из-за этого началось все это противостояние? Дин вел себя как Дин?  
\- Он обращается со мной, как будто мне пять лет. Как будто я не могу сам о себе позаботиться.  
\- А тебе пять лет?  
\- Что?! Нет!  
\- Тогда не позволяй ему обращаться с собой, как с пятилетним.   
\- И как же мне его остановить?  
Мне очень хотелось дать ему подзатыльник.  
\- Знаешь, для умника ты иногда можешь быть довольно тупым. Ложись на диван, не ложись на диван. Я пойду, проверю, как там Дин.  
И я оставил Сэма на кухне, совершенно сбитого с толку.  
Дина в это время рвало. Всем этим Пепто, который он успел принять.  
\- Не лучше, да?  
\- О, я почти готов танцевать рок-н-ролл, - простонал он, откидываясь на подушку.  
\- Сделаю тебе чай с мятой, может он успокоит желудок.  
Дин кивнул и попытался вскинуть кулак в победном жесте.  
\- Вперед, Бобби.  
Он посмотрел на дверь, а точнее в направлении комнаты и кушетки, на которой Сэм пытался в это время выкашлять свои легкие. Но Дин ничего не сказал, и если он не собирается спрашивать о брате, то и я промолчу.  
\- Я просто пытаюсь защитить его, - наконец произнес он.  
\- Тебе не стоит заворачивать его в вату. Сэм не стеклянный, он не разобьется, - Дин начал было отвечать, но я его перебил. – Пока ведь еще не разбился.  
\- Я бы тебе ответил, но меня сейчас опять вырвет, - он наклонился над ведром.  
\- Принесу тебе мятный чай. Если не поможет, придется найти что-нибудь посильнее.  
И я пошел обратно на кухню. Сэм лежал на диване, точнее сидел, вытянув ноги и опираясь спиной на подлокотник. Конечно, Дин был прав – Сэм на этом диване не поместится. Но он ничего не сказал мне, а я ему. Пусть лучше отдыхает.   
Пусть лучше меня никто не злит.  
Пока заваривался чай для Дина, я приготовил кое-что и для Сэма и отнес ему.  
\- Вот.  
\- Что это?  
\- Виски с лимонным соком. Поможет от температуры.   
\- Кто сказал, что у меня температура?  
\- Я бы принял эти красные пятна у тебя на щеках за солнечные ожоги, если бы не дождь на улице.  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- Цыц! – я сунул кружку ему в руки и вышел.  
Когда я вернулся к Дину с мятным чаем, его по-прежнему рвало.   
\- Если не перестанешь пытаться вывернуть себя наизнанку, придется везти тебя в больницу.   
\- Я в порядке, - выдохнул он.  
Сдается мне, где-то я это уже недавно слышал.  
\- Ага, точно.  
\- Я когда-нибудь врал тебе?  
\- Даже не собираюсь отвечать. Вот, сможешь выпить?  
Дин промычал что-то, что я принял за «да» и сел.  
\- Как там заноза-в-заднице? – спросил он.  
Я знаю, парни иногда ссорятся; а когда болеешь, все еще хуже, но это было уже утомительно.  
\- Уточни, пожалуйста, потому что в данный момент у меня две занозы в заднице.  
Он проворчал что-то себе под нос и отхлебнул чай.  
\- Ну как? – спросил я через пару минут. – Удержится внутри?  
\- Дам тебе знать через семь минут. Кажется, именно столько времени проходит каждый раз.  
\- Семь минут. Отлично. Я вернусь.  
Я был уже у дверей, когда Дин спросил:  
\- Серьезно, как он там?  
\- Принял лекарство и отдыхает на диване.   
\- Я же сказал тебе, он не поместится на твоем диване.  
\- А я сказал _тебе_ , когда сможешь дойти до него сам и заставишь его послушаться тебя, можешь спать, где захочешь. А до тех пор…  
\- Знаю, знаю – заткнуться и отдыхать.  
\- Точно.  
Я снова оказался в гостиной, мечтая, чтобы оба моих пациента заснули, тогда, может, и мне удастся поспать.  
Глаза у Сэма были закрыты. Его по-прежнему лихорадило, поэтому я остановился и потрогал ладонью его лоб. Дин был прав, температура у него высокая. Он был таким горячим, я решил, что у него галлюцинации, когда он проснулся с вопросом «Папа?». Но тут же он покраснел еще сильнее, выглядел смущенным, отвернулся и натянул одеяло повыше, пряча от меня лицо.   
Была полночь, я устал. Все, что я смог – сказать «прости, парень» и принести ему тайленол и ромашковый чай. После этого какое-то время и со стороны Дина, и со стороны Сэма было тихо.   
Я смог, наконец, сесть, вытянуть ноги и насладиться своей маленькой сиестой.   
Должно быть, я задремал, и проснулся от того, что меня тряс Сэм.   
\- Похоже, Дину опять плохо. Я не могу…   
За ним тянулось одеяло и волны жара, его так трясло, что он готов был рухнуть там, где стоял.  
\- Хорошо. Я проверю. А ты сядь, пока не упал.  
Я пошел в ванную.  
\- Дин? Как ты?  
\- Просто зашибись, - раздалось из-за двери.  
\- Опять рвет?  
\- А… ага…  
Что-то в его тоне было не так.  
\- Ты в порядке? Дин? Что происходит?  
\- Эмм… ну… - Дин приоткрыл дверь в ванную и выглянул. – Слышал когда-нибудь фразу «на каждое действие всегда найдется равное ему противодействие»?  
С минуту до меня доходило…  
\- О. Ладно. Воспользуешься душем?  
\- Да. Да. Мне только нужна сумка. С одеждой.  
\- Хорошо. Я принесу. Оставлю у двери.  
\- Спасибо.  
Проходя по коридору в комнату для гостей, я увидел Сэма – он сидел на диване, глядя в мою сторону. Взволнован, но не настолько, чтобы самому пойти проверять, как дела у Дина.   
Два часа ночи, а я застрял тут с двумя идиотами. Готовыми к тому, чтобы перестать беспокоится друг о друге больше, чем о себе. Слишком упрямыми, чтобы поговорить друг с другом.   
Я махнул Сэму, чтобы он ложился. Если люди думают, что сражаться со злом – тяжелый труд, попробовали бы они поухаживать за двумя больными Винчестерами.   
В душе шумела вода, поэтому я положил одежду рядом с дверью и отправился в гостевую ждать Дина. Если ему не станет хоть немного лучше, я отправляюсь в ближайшую аптеку.   
\- Сэм говорил о папе? – спросил Дин, входя в комнату. Он переоделся и сушил волосы полотенцем. Выглядел лучше, но не намного.   
\- Ты теперь подслушиваешь под дверями?  
\- Просто… ничего необычного, да?  
\- Нет, ничего такого. Он спал, я потрогал лоб. Он проснулся, думая, что это ваш отец, и все.   
Дин усмехнулся.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что он помнит такие вещи.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Да брось, ты же знаешь Сэма. Он, кажется, выбросил подальше все хорошие воспоминания. Да, с папой было нелегко, но он нас любил. А все, что хочется помнить Сэму – это одни ссоры и скандалы. Я просто удивился, что он запомнил такое.  
Дин сел на кровать.  
\- Думаю, ты удивишься тому, что помнит Сэм.  
В ответ я получил озадаченный взгляд, которого и ждал. Я уверен – Дин понимает, что не все знает о Сэме, просто иногда ему нужно об этом напоминать.  
\- Я могу для него что-нибудь сделать?  
\- Поговорить с ним?  
Вместо ответа получил патентованный взгляд Дина Винчестера.   
\- Я имел в виду, _помимо_ этого.  
Глупые, упрямые Винчестеры.  
\- Ложись спать, Дин. Дай поспать Сэму. В данный момент это для вас самое лучшее.  
\- Да, - он расправил одеяло и лег. – Дай мне знать, если ему станет хуже.  
\- Дам.  
Сэм по-прежнему сидел, наклонившись вперед и глядя на коридор.  
\- С ним все нормально?  
\- Все будет хорошо. И с тобой тоже, если поспишь.  
\- Посплю. Мне холодно.  
\- В кровати согреешься.  
Он снова посмотрел в коридор и помотал головой.   
\- Дин не хочет, чтобы я там был.  
\- Вы, парни, вообще знаете друг друга?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Я со многими в жизни сталкивался, но вы двое, без сомнения, самая упрямая и тупоголовая пара идиотов, которую я когда-либо встречал!  
\- А чего ты на меня орешь?  
\- Потому что я не понимаю, на что ты злишься!  
\- Я злюсь, потому что Дин обращается со мной, как с пятилетним! _Лежи в постели, пей таблетки, не выходи под дождь_. Как будто я сам о себе позаботиться не могу.   
\- Тебя злит, когда он сыпет соль на пороге номера мотеля, в котором вы остановились на ночь? Когда он чистит оружие? Кому-нибудь из вас приходит на ум _не проверить_ запас четок и святой воды, когда вы проезжаете мимо церкви?   
\- Нет. Конечно нет. Но это… - он смешался и не знал, к чему я веду. – Это то, что мы всегда делаем. Часть нашей жизни.  
\- А Дин, командующий тобой, когда ты болен – часть его жизни. Ему даже в голову не приходит не приглядывать за тобой.   
\- Я и сам на это способен.  
\- Тогда почему не приглядываешь?  
\- А чего ты все на меня сваливаешь? Это же Дин не перестает себя так вести.  
\- А тебе никогда не приходила в голову мысль просто _не обращать на него внимания_?   
\- Не обращать на него внимания? – у Сэма было такое выражение, будто я сообщил ему, что мир перевернулся вверх ногами. – Игнорировать Дина?  
\- Да, игнорировать Дина. Не спорить. Не суетиться. Просто делать то, что хочешь сделать. Игнорировать Дина.  
\- Но… я не могу… _игнорировать_ Дина!  
Все что я мог – покачать головой и уйти. Можно подумать, я ему предложил легкое вырезать.   
Пара часов сна мне все же перепала. Разбудило меня не что-то конкретное, но раз уж я проснулся, то решил проверить своих пациентов. Сэм скрючился на кушетке, дрожа в лихорадке. Но спал. Я не стал ему мешать.  
С Дином было не так просто. Теперь он был серо-зеленого цвета с оттенком в белизну. Проснувшийся. Ну хотя бы его не рвало.  
\- Как Сэмми?  
\- Спит.  
\- Если бы он спал, когда только заболел, - Дин покачал головой, - этих проблем бы не было.  
\- О как. Твое отравление – результат того, что он не спал?  
\- Нет. Он заболел, поэтому не хотел есть, поэтому не ел и поэтому не отравился.   
\- Вы двое – самые большие придурки, которых я видел.  
\- Я? А я-то чего сделал?  
\- А ты не думал, в голову тебе не приходило позволить Сэму самому решать, как о себе заботиться?  
\- Сэмми? Конечно он может о себе позаботиться.  
\- А когда на улице дождь и у него температура под сорок?  
\- Тогда он заботится о себе, делая то, что я ему велю.  
\- Этот парень как-то выживал без тебя четыре года в колледже, - напомнил я Дину. Но не собирался напоминать о четырех месяцах прошлым летом. Дин не ответил, но выражение лица у него было интересное. – И ты ненавидел каждую секунду из этих четырех лет, да? Вы оба – ты и Джон.  
Он подумал и качнул плечом.  
\- Он мой младший брат. Я обязан приглядывать за ним.  
\- Это чушь собачья. Нет, я знаю – ты за ним присматриваешь. Я не говорю, что ты этого не делаешь. Да Форт Нокс не так защищен, как этот пацан рядом с тобой. Но ты когда-нибудь спрашивал себя, _нужна ли ему_ твоя защита?   
\- Это как спрашивать, нужно ли ему есть или спать, или чистые носки.  
\- А было время, когда он не ел, не спал, и у него не было чистых носков?  
\- Ну да. Конечно.  
\- И он умер? Нет, - я не дал Дину шанс ответить. – Он страдал? Может быть. Он умер? Нет.  
\- Один раз он умер, - тихо произнес Дин.  
\- Но не из-за того, что ты перестал за ним приглядывать.  
\- Но он все равно умер, - сказал он еще тише.  
\- Дин… - я устал и был раздражен. – Ты хоть представляешь, каково быть младшим Винчестером?  
\- Ага, это довольно здорово.  
\- Здорово? Ты думаешь, это здорово, когда кто-то – а иногда этих кого-то даже двое – смотрит за каждым твои шагом, оценивает каждое твое решение, каждое действие, решает _за тебя_ , что для тебя хорошо, а что плохо. Тебе кажется, это здорово? Твой отец так с тобой обращался?  
\- Конечно нет. Но я старше.  
\- В этом аргументе такие дыры, что в них грузовик проедет. Сэму столько же, сколько тебе было четыре года назад.   
\- Ну и что? Я все равно старше.  
\- Ложись спать, Дин. Я не собираюсь заводить сейчас с тобой этот разговор.  
\- Да, хорошо. А у тебя… остался еще… ну, этот чай?  
\- Тебя все еще тошнит?  
Дин Винчестер всегда Дин Винчестер, он не признает своих слабостей.  
Он какое-то время думал.  
\- Может быть, - и потом признался. – А еще… голова… вроде как болит. Сильно.  
\- Сейчас вернусь.  
\- Бобби? Может, поторопишься?   
Он покраснел, потом позеленел, а потом его опять начало выворачивать. Пять часов прошло, ему должно было стать лучше.  
\- Думаю, мне все же придется достать тебе что-нибудь поэффективнее.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что под словом «достать» ты имеешь в виду – принести из кухни, - умудрился выдавить он между спазмами.  
\- Извини парень, мне предстоит путешествие в ближайший магазин с аптекой.   
\- Отлично, - он со стоном откинулся на подушку. – Тогда поторопись.  
\- Конечно.  
По дороге за курткой я разбудил Сэма. Может потом и дальше злиться на брата, а в данный момент надо за ним присмотреть.  
\- Дина все еще тошнит. Мне нужно съездить за лекарством.   
\- Ему хуже? – Сэм моментально проснулся и подскочил с дивана.  
\- Не хуже, а скорей, по-прежнему. В желудке уже ничего не осталось, но он все еще старается. И голова у него разболелась.  
\- Он обезвожен. У папы было средство… где же? – он подошел к рюкзаку и начал в нем копаться. – Бобби, у тебя есть… по-моему, нам нужно… уксус, горячая вода, сахар.  
Он достал дневник Джона, открыл его в самом конце и вытащил картонную карточку.   
\- С чего ты решил, что он обезвожен?  
\- Учитывая, где мы обычно питались, травились мы часто. Тебя сильно рвет, организм теряет жидкость, тебя продолжает рвать. Даже после того, как токсины вышли. Я не знаю всей физиологии, просто знаю, как это действует. У папы всегда были припасы для такого случая.   
\- Дай посмотреть, - я взял карточку. – Обычные ингридиенты. Я уверен, у меня есть все необходимое. Я все сделаю.  
\- Ну…  
Я повернулся к Сэму, который переводил взгляд с кухни на коридор и гостевую, где Дина опять рвало.  
\- Что? Ты мне не доверяешь приготовление?  
\- Нет. Да. Нет. Я просто… - он выглядел уставшим, больным и немного потерянным. – Может, мне стоит проверить Дина? Принести ему что-нибудь от головной боли?  
\- Он скажет тебе пойти и снова лечь, - произнес я, не подумав. Но это были волшебные слова. Сэм выпрямился и стиснул зубы. Он все еще выглядел хуже смерти, но он был сыном Джона Винчестера, и если нужно что-то сделать, это будет сделано.  
\- Принесешь, когда будет готово, - сказал он, выудил из рюкзака упаковку аспирина и по-хозяйски зашагал по коридору. Через несколько минут нужная смесь была готова, и я понес кружку в комнату.   
Враждующие братья исчезли. Ну, один из них. Дин все еще держался за живот, а Сэм вел его от одной кровати к другой. Дин сидеть-то едва мог, не то что идти, но Сэм с ним справлялся.   
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Его постель вся промокла от пота. Нужно сменить белье. Давай, Дин, я тебя держу, - одной рукой он обхватил старшего брата за плечи, а другой держал под локоть. Дин весь съежился и шаркал, как старик. Но при этом все равно пытался сделать по-своему.  
\- Оставь меня в моей кровати, а. Тебе тоже нужно лечь. Ты такой же больной, как и я. Сэм… Сэмми…  
Тут я понял, что дело серьезно. А когда «Сэмми» проигнорировал его, не в первый раз задумался, из-за чего вся эта суета между братьями. Сэм же продолжал вести Дина к другой кровати, как будто не слышал ни слова  
\- Вот так. Садись. Я держу тебя, - произнес он, и звучал при этом точь-в-точь как Дин, когда Дин такое говорил.  
\- Вот, Бобби принес тебе попить. Старое папино средство. Тебе станет лучше.  
Еще один динизм. Он не мог быть уверен, что Дину станет лучше, но ему, черт возьми, _станет_ , потому что Сэм так сказал.  
\- Я в порядке, - попытался Дин.  
\- Заткнись и пей, - получил он в ответ ласково, но твердо. Сэм сел на кровать и держал чашку в руках, будто намеревался так и держать ее для Дина, пока тот пьет.  
\- Чувак, руки у меня не сломаны, - сказал Дин.  
\- Просто делай, что говорят.  
Дин кинул взгляд в мою сторону, и я подумал, что он предпочел бы, чтоб я не стоял рядом и не видел, как его поит собственный брат. Шагая по коридору, я услышал ворчание Дина:  
\- Что это? Отвар из помета? Самая _мерзостная_ мерзость, которую я _в жизни_ пробовал.   
\- Заткнись.  
Я нашел в шкафу чистые простыни и наволочку. Особо не торопился, надеясь дать шанс этим двум идиотам и здравому смыслу. Конечно, «Винчестеры» и «здравый смысл» редко встречаются в одном предложении. На полпути обратно я услышал, как Дин все еще пытается покомандовать Сэмом.  
\- Ляг на другую кровать и укройся. Ты дрожишь, хуже, чем… - что бы он ни пытался там сказать, очевидно, было прервано очередной дозой семейного снадобья. – Заработаешь воспаление легких, если не будешь заботиться о себе. Сэм, отправляйся в кровать, или помоги мне бог, я сам тебя туда уложу.   
Продолжительно молчание «Сэмми» сказало мне больше, чем им обоим. Любой, кто устоит перед этой тирадой, явно устоит перед чем угодно.   
Я бросил белье на кровать.  
\- Как дела, мальчики? – спросил я скорее, чтоб позлить их, чем по какой-то другой причине. Дин как-то умудрился вырвать у Сэма кружку и теперь глядел на меня поверх нее.   
\- Может, скажешь этому идиоту, что ему нужно лечь? Посмотри на него, у него температура, его трясет, он кашляет. Он просто свалится, если не ляжет.  
Все, что сказал Сэм:  
\- Бобби, у тебя есть лед? Думаю, крошеный лед ему не помешает.  
Как будто он не слышал ни слова из того, что говорил Дин.  
\- Да, уверен, что есть. Я тебе принесу.  
\- Хоть _кто-нибудь_ заметил, что я тоже в комнате? – спросил Дин. Сэм посмотрел на него, потом на чашку, и вытащил ее из руки старшего Винчестера.   
\- А я принесу еще этого средства.  
Мы вышли из комнаты, оставив Дина распыляться тихими угрозами в наш адрес.  
\- Для умирающего, у него довольно сильные легкие, - заметил я.  
\- Он всегда такой, когда болеет. Я просто не обращаю внимания, - ответил Сэм, как будто игнорировать Дина для него – нормальное дело. Хотел бы я, чтоб у меня был магнитофон с записью нашего недавнего разговора, тогда я мог бы спросить его, из-за чего вообще весь этот сыр-бор. И хотел бы я записать его сейчас, чтобы он мог послушать себя в следующий раз, когда начнет жаловаться, что Дин им командует.  
С чашкой крошеного льда в одной руке и второй порцией электролитов домашнего изготовления в другой, шмыгая носом, кашляя и дрожа от озноба, Сэм прошаркал обратно в комнату, заботиться о своем брате.  
Я решил дать им какое-то время попререкаться друг с другом и уселся в кресло. Я по-новому начал восхищаться Джоном, вырастившим этих мальчиков в одиночку. Забудьте о тварях, вылезающих по ночам. Просто обычная рутина обычного дня, с которой нужно как-то справляться. Смешайте это с двумя упрямыми, своевольными, умными мальчишками, и жизнь станет совершенно изнурительной.   
Я подождал, пока в комнате не стало тихо, и побрел обратно. Встретил меня самый чудесный вид, который я видел. Эх, вот бы мне камеру в тот момент, потому что с этими двумя шантаж иногда не помешает. Дин спал на кровати, одеяло было подоткнуто со всех сторон. Сэм сидел рядом, вытянув ноги вдоль кровати и наклонив голову над полупустой кружкой со льдом.   
Ну, если уж Дину не удалось уговорить Сэма лечь, то я-то уж точно распинаться не буду. Я забрал кружку из руки Сэма, поставил ее на тумбочку, накрыл его одеялом, оставил эту парочку в покое и вернулся, наконец, в собственную постель.  
Мне удалось отлично поспать. Ну ладно, не очень долго, но часа три без перерыва точно. Уже начало рассветать. В соседней комнате, да и во всем доме было тихо, поэтому прежде чем проверить парней я пошел на кухню, сделать кофе и достать лекарства.   
Все было так же, как и в последний раз. Дин лежал на кровати, Сэм сидел рядом. Интересно, у меня есть время сбегать все-таки за камерой?  
\- Бобби?  
Похоже, нет.  
\- Как себя чувствуешь, Дин?  
\- Отбойные молотки в голове наконец-то затихли, - он откинул одеяло и сел. Посмотрел на Сэма, но ничего не сказал. Пока.  
\- А желудок?  
\- Кажется, снова вывернулся в нужную сторону.  
\- Лучшая новость за последнее время. Готов к какой-нибудь твердой пище? Или хочешь еще отвара из помета?  
\- Встану на ноги и дам тебе знать, - он начал выбираться из постели. – Эй, Сэмми, ты почему все еще сидишь?  
Я представлял себе тихий, неторопливый день, оба больных спят, поправляя здоровье, давая и мне возможность выспаться и, может быть, даже поработать. И тут Сэм, явно проснувшись, все испортил, сказав:  
\- Сидя, - он попытался глубоко вдохнуть, но безуспешно, - _легче дышать_.  
Дин просто сорвался с места. Он спрыгнул с кровати, опустился перед Сэмом, повернул его лицом к себе и потрогал лоб.  
\- Сэмми, дышать становится труднее быстро или медленно? Бобби, где твой увлажнитель воздуха?  
\- Увлажнитель? С чего ты вообще решил, что _у меня_ есть увлажнитель?  
\- Медленно, - ответил Сэм обессилено.  
\- Что значит, у тебя нет увлажнителя? Так, Сэмми. Хорошо. Медленно, значит это, возможно, не отек, как в 99-м.  
\- Нет. Просто… просто…, - Сэм сделал еще один тяжелый вдох, глядя на Дина, будто тот знал ответ на все вопросы, - просто не могу откашляться.  
\- У меня нет увлажнителя, потому что до прошлой ночи у меня не было детей.  
\- Не можешь откашляться, это хорошо. С этим мы справимся. Просто нужно что-нибудь, что сделать пар, прочистить дыхательные пути. Давай.  
Мне сложно было уследить за разговором, и я не сразу понял, кому Дин велел «давать», пока он не ухватил Сэма под руки и не помог ему встать. Я думал, что он отведет его на другую кровать, но Дин повел его к выходу. Бедный Сэм тут же запнулся за упавшее у него с ног одеяло, но Дин поддержал его и повел дальше.   
\- Так, Бобби, нам нужно что-нибудь, что производит пар, что-то типа увлажнителя воздуха. И Викс, пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть Викс, и шерстяной носок, и если у тебя нет ничего отхаркивающего…  
Он продолжал выстреливать в меня указаниями, двигаясь с Сэмом в непонятном направлении. Как оказалось – в ванную, где он усадил Сэма на край ванны и включил на полную горячую воду. Через пару минут комната начала наполнятся паром.   
\- Так, Сэмми, ты здесь держись, а мы с Бобби принесем все необходимое. Мы обо всем позаботимся, понятно?  
\- Да. Да, хорошо.  
Я пошел за Дином на кухню. Когда парням станет лучше, я стукну их лбами. Что за черт – _что за черт!_ – что это были за восемь часов последние!?  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Дин? Не выглядишь на все сто.   
Он был все еще бледен, и руки дрожали, когда он рылся в моих шкафах.   
\- Голова еще болит и да, думаю, мне нужно еще отвара из помета.  
\- Хорошо, я сделаю. Тайленол над раковиной. И ТераФлю для Сэма тоже.  
Какое-то время каждый был занят своим, потом мы вернулись в ванную. Сэм опустился на колени, держась руками за край ванны и положив на них голову. Лицо у него полыхало, то ли от пара, то ли от простуды, то ли от того и другого сразу.  
\- Как ты, Сэмми? – спросил Дин.  
\- А ты как? – раздалось в ответ от «Сэмми». Нельзя сказать, что звучал он лучше. Дин протянул ему стакан с растворенными таблетками, и Сэм, должно быть, увидел у него в другой руке кружку со снадобьем.  
\- Тебя все еще тошнит, - он начал было вставать, но Дин его остановил.  
\- _Эй_ , - он погрозил пальцем, - сиди на месте.  
\- А ты пей.  
\- А ты дыши. Бобби готовит комнату, чтобы ты мог туда вернуться. А до тех пор…  
\- Знаю, знаю – сидеть на месте. Ты от головной боли что-нибудь принял?  
\- А кто сказал, что у меня болит голова?  
Мне было не очень интересно наблюдать еще один спор между ними, поэтому я пошел готовить комнату. Ближайшей вещью в хозяйстве, которая сошла бы за увлажнитель воздуха, оказался электрический чайник. Я подключил его рядом с кроватью, сменил постельное белье и прислушался.   
Они что-то обсуждали, но на спор это не было похоже.  
\- Все готово, - позвал я их, когда чайник начал кипеть. Потом пошел посмотреть, не нужна ли им помощь. Дин уже вел Сэма по коридору, держа в одной руке обе кружки с лекарством, а другой поддерживая брата, как будто это было единственное, что держало его вертикально.  
В данный момент, скорее всего, так и было.  
\- Вот так, давай уложим тебя в постель  
\- Я не хочу ложиться. Я не смогу дышать лежа.  
\- Ты не будешь ложиться, ты сядешь. Здесь достаточно подушек. И у нас есть… _увлажнитель_ , - он кинул на меня ядовитый взгляд. – И мы накинем на тебя одеяло…  
Сэм сообразил, к чему он клонит.  
\- Чувак, серьезно… палатка из одеяла? – прозвучало это не очень радостно.   
\- Чтобы удержать пар.  
\- Ты не станешь делать надо мной палатку из одеяла.  
Дин не дрогнул.  
\- Ты силком напоил меня отваром из помета, подоткнул мне одеяло и всю ночь чуть ли не за руку меня держал, а теперь говоришь мне, что _ты_ чего-то не хочешь? Заткнись.  
Я готовился к отпору, но Сэм просто рассмеялся. _Рассмеялся_. Это был слабый, болезненный смех, но явно не тот взрыв, которого я ждал. Я уже начал жалеть, что в последний раз, когда Джон был здесь, я наставил на него ружье – с этими двумя он просто _заслужил_ целыми днями находиться в плохом настроении.   
\- Давай, Сэмми, - Дин помог ему опуститься на матрас и облокотиться на подушки в изголовье. – Чем скорее я устрою тебя, тем скорее смогу устроить себе настоящий завтрак.  
\- Никакого завтрака, - завозражал Сэм. Тут же закашлялся и хрипло договорил, – съешь что-нибудь твердое, и тебя тут же снова начнет рвать.  
\- Я в порядке. Вообще не представляю, о чем ты говоришь, - он попытался укрепить одеяло над спинкой кровати.  
\- Бобби, не позволяй ему есть ничего твердого. И никакого кофе…  
\- Никакого кофе? – заныл Дин. – Посмотрим.  
Сэм схватился за одеяло и уставился на брата.  
\- Никакой твердой пищи или никакой палатки.  
На мгновение я подумал, что Дин начнет спорить, но тут Сэм чихнул, опять закашлялся и начал дрожать так, что кровать под ним скрипнула.   
\- Договорились? – спросил он, наконец отдышавшись.  
\- Ладно, - сдался Дин, - я выпью еще чая, _как скажешь_ , – можно было подумать, Сэм попросил его съесть змею. – Дай мне только о тебе позаботиться.  
\- Ладно. Дин… я… з-замерз.  
\- Я знаю, Сэмми. Сейчас согреешься.  
\- Пойду, сделаю _себе_ кофе, - сказал я им. – Вы, мальчики, просто…  
Не видя смысла – и необходимости – заканчивать мысль, я махнул рукой и вышел.   
Дин так и не появился на кухне. Я слышал, как кашляет Сэм, как Дин ходит по дому, один раз выходил к машине. Я приготовил ему чай с мятой и пару тостов, но он так и не объявился. Выходя из дома, чтобы хоть немного поработать, я остановился и заглянул в гостевую.   
Дин сидел на стуле рядом с кроватью. Рядом чайник наполнял паром пространство под одеялом. На кровати спал Сэм. На голове у него была самая уродливая вязаная шапочка, на груди грелка, а вокруг шеи – шерстяной носок с мазью Викс. Меня так и подмывало спросить Дина, не было ли это расплатой за действия Сэма незадолго до этого, но тут я увидел его лицо. «Сэмми» был болен и для его выздоровления все приемы, даже запрещенные, были хороши.  
\- Дин, я оставил тебе _одобренную_ Сэмом еду на кухне.  
\- Да, спасибо, Бобби, - он даже не посмотрел на меня. Так и не сводил глаз с брата.  
\- Уже легче дышит?  
\- Да, наконец-то.  
\- Смотри, чтобы вода в чайнике не выкипела.  
\- Смотрю.  
\- И сам отдохни.   
Тут он на меня посмотрел.  
\- Отдохну.  
Когда я снова зашел к ним ближе к обеду, оба спали. Сэм под горой одеял, а Дин на простыне.   
Кажется, война закончилась. Наконец-то.  
Сэм первый появился на кухне, когда я готовил ужин, вместе со своей шапочкой и «шарфом». Я не уверен, что он вообще знал, что они на нем одеты. Он добыл тайленол и стакан воды и вышел, унося все с собой.   
Минут через пять на кухню приплелся Дин, поставил стакан в раковину, а таблетки в шкаф и прошаркал обратно.  
Я пошел вслед за ним. Я знаю, что не быстрый ходок, но когда я добрался до комнаты, они оба опять спали. Сэм отдал – я сомневаюсь, что Дин их сам взял – пару подушек и одеял обратно, оба удобно устроились и выглядели очень… уютно.  
И спали.  
С этим этапом болезни я могу справиться. Следующая пара дней пролетела практически так же. Ребята периодически появлялись на кухне, заботились друг о друге, потом о себе. Они, может, и пререкались раз или два – _в час_ – но не так, как в ночь их появления. Скорее, просто спорили, у кого лучшая идея, как заботиться о своем здоровье. А помимо этого они в основном спали.  
На третий день они поправились достаточно, чтобы пообедать и поужинать со мной. На четвертое утро, после завтрака, они стали собираться в дорогу.  
\- Бобби отличный мужик, - услышал я голос Дина, когда они шли к своей комнате.  
\- Ага, - согласился Сэм. И только я начал немного даже гордиться собой, как он добавил:  
\- Хотя покомандовать любит.  
\- Вот уж точно, и не говори. Нет, я уверен, что он из добрых побуждений, но… Он что, думает, мы друг о друге позаботиться не можем?  
 _Я? Покомандовать? У них хватает наглости говорить, что я люблю покомандовать?_ И я это слышу от семьи, которая изобрела слово «командовать»?   
И все-таки… Здорово быть человеком, к которому мальчики обращаются, когда им нужна помощь.   
\- Вы, парни, не запускайте так, когда в следующий раз заболеете, - сказал я им на прощанье.   
\- Не будем, - ответил Дин. Он явно думал, что я уже достаточно далеко, чтобы не услышать, как он тихо говорит Сэму:  
\- Ты прав – покомандовать он любит.


End file.
